Uwięziona
by Dumdibumb
Summary: Jak Quinn zareagowała na wieść o śmierci Finna? Gdzie zniknęła, po usłyszeniu tej informacji? Co dzieje się w jej wnętrzu, gdy jej pierwsza miłość odeszła na zawsze z tego świata? Twórcy Glee nie dali nam odpowiedzi na te pytania, więc stwierdziłam, że muszę to zrobić sama.


Nikt nie wiedział, gdzie zniknęła Quinn Fabray.

Nie pojawiała się na wykładach i zajęciach, nie kontaktowała się ze znajomymi, rodziną, nie odbierała telefonu. Jej współlokatorka ostatni raz widziała ją kilkanaście dni wcześniej, jak cała roztrzęsiona wybiegła z ich pokoju, ściskając przy piersi pluszowego misia z kartką z napisem „Drizzle" przyczepioną do brzucha.

Wszelki ślad po niej zaginął.

Nikt jednak nie stresował się nadmiernie. Gdzie ona jest? Co się z nią dzieje? Pytania te pojawiały się dosyć często, ale naznaczone jedynie ciekawością, bez strachu czy niepokoju. Nie rozpoczęto poszukiwań, nie zgłoszono zaginięcia na policję. Quinn, nawet w chwilach największego załamania i rozpaczy, dalej była rozsądna i odpowiedzialna. Zostawiła w akademiku krótki liścik, w którym informowała, że potrzebuje przerwy i prosiła, aby się o nią nie martwić.

Ostatnią osobą, która rozmawiała z dziewczyną, był pan Shuester. Miało to miejsce kilka godzin po tym, jak usłyszał złe wieści:

_-Dzień dobry, panie Shue! – powiedziała Quinn, jak zwykle radośnie. Włożyła komórkę między policzek a ramię, szukając w torebce kluczy. – Przepraszam, że nie odebrałam za pierwszym razem, ale dopiero co wróciłam do akademika. I jeśli smsowanie w czasie prowadzenia jest niebezpieczne, to szukanie telefonu w torebce i rozmawianie przez niego musi być zabójcze. – Po krótkiej walce z zamkiem wreszcie otworzyła drzwi i weszła do pokoju. Will westchnął ciężko usłyszawszy jej ostatnie słowa._

-Właśnie o tym chciałem z tobą porozmawiać… - zaczął, ale prawie natychmiast przerwał mu stanowczy i oburzony glos dziewczyny

-Panie Shue, przecież pan wie, że już nigdy więcej nie będę pisać w trakcie jazdy. Nie po wypadku! Rozpoczęłam nawet tutaj kampanię, mającą uchronić innych od tego, co mi się przytrafiło. Większość studentów podchodzi do tego dość sceptycznie, ale dam sobie radę.

-Quinn, nie o to mi chodzi. Wiem, że jesteś ostrożna i…

-Ach, już rozumiem! – przerwała mu w pół zdania – Chce pan, żebym przyjechała do Limy i porozmawiała o tym z pańskimi uczniami. Opowiedziała o wypadku, wózku, rehabilitacji.

-Nie, nie po to do ciebie dzwonię. Może lepiej, żebyś usiadła… - powiedział drżącym głosem, próbując przygotować się psychicznie na następne słowa.

-Panie Shue, co się dzieje? Zaczynam się bać. – spytała nerwowo, gdy po drugiej stronie słuchawki zapadła cisza. Po chwili usłyszała szloch i niewyraźny, urywany głos swojego byłego nauczyciela.

-Finn nie żyje. Zginął kilka dni temu. Dowiedziałem się jaką… - Pan Shuester mówił coś jeszcze, ale Quinn już go nie słyszała. Po pierwszych trzech słowach telefon wypadł jej z ręki i z hukiem uderzył o podłogę. Dziewczyna zszokowana stała i patrzyła na ścianę, nie widząc jej jednak. Po kilku minutach, w ślad za komórką upadła na ziemię, zwinęła się w kulkę i zaczęła krzyczeć. To było jedyne, co potrafiła wtedy zrobić. Nie mogła płakać, nie mogła ulać chociażby jednej łzy. Jedyne, do czego była zdolna w tamtej chwili, to krzyk. 

Quinn siedziała pod trybunami na boisku McKinnley. Trwała tak bez ruchu już od dwóch godzin, patrząc tępo na ławki, deski i podpory. Skrzyżowała nogi, przyciągnęła misia bliżej do siebie, zamknęła oczy i dała porwać się myślom. Z tym miejscem wiązało się tyle wspomnień. To tutaj się poznali. To tutaj zaczęli coś do siebie czuć. To tutaj pierwszy raz się pocałowali. To tutaj zostali parą. To tutaj Finn zabrał ją na pierwszą randkę. Uśmiechnęła się na to wspomnienie. Doskonale pamiętała mały stolik przykryty o wiele za dużym, czerwonym obrusem i kanapki z dżemem truskawkowym i twarogiem „Bo nic innego nie było w lodówce". I deszcz, który nagle zaczął padać. Głośne, silne krople, przelatujące przez dziury w ławkach nad nimi, kapiące na jej głowę i jedzenie. Kurtkę Finna, którą założył jej na ramiona, żeby nie zmarła. Ogromną ulewę, zmniejszającą się jednak z czasem, przechodząc powoli w mżawkę. To dlatego chciał nazwać ich córeczkę Drizzle, na pamiątkę ich pierwszej randki, szczęśliwych dni, dopiero kiełkującego uczucia. Jednak żadna z tych rzeczy nie była ważna. Ani trybuny, ani kanapki, ani deszcz. Miejsca, okoliczności, wydarzenia nie miały znaczenia. Jedynie osoba, z którą się je dzieliło. Finn. Ale jego już nie było.

Quinn kochała Finna. Od zawsze. Od samego początku. Wiedziała o tym, już kiedy pierwszy raz go zobaczyła. Kiedy mijała go na korytarzu w szkole. Kiedy sprawiła, że wreszcie zwrócił na nią uwagę. Kiedy pierwszy raz z nim rozmawiała. Kiedy oglądała jego mecze, mimo że w większości przegrane. Kiedy pomagała mu w nauce. Kiedy przespała się z Puckiem. Kiedy zaszła w ciążę. Kiedy zostawił ją dla tej małej żydówki. Kiedy patrzyła, jak siedzą razem w salach i chodzą korytarzem, trzymając się za ręce i promieniując szczęściem. Kiedy była z Samem. Kiedy jechała na ślub jego i Rachel. Kiedy miała wypadek. Kiedy planowali zostać Królem i Królową Balu. Kiedy krzyczał na nią, każąc jej wstać z wózka i nie udawać, że nie potrafi tego zrobić. Kiedy kończyli szkołę. Kiedy wyjechała na studia. Kiedy dowiedziała się o tym, że Rachel się z nim rozstała. Kiedy sypiała ze swoim wykładowcą. Kiedy widziała, jak on i Berry wymykają się do pokoju na ślubie pana Shue. Kiedy przespała się z Santaną, aby pozbyć się tej nieprzyjemnej, niechcianej zazdrości i żalu. Kiedy próbowała wpasować się w studenckie życie. Zawsze.

Była z nim w pewien sposób związana, połączona. Uwięziona. Nie mogła się uwolnić. Od tego irytującego, przeszkadzającego, niszczącego wszystkie jej związki uczucia. Od myśli, ciągle biegnących w jego kierunku. Od wspomnień tak starych, jednak wciąż dokładnych. Od niego.

Tak było, kiedy jeszcze żył. A teraz? Czy była wreszcie wolna? A może uwięził ją jeszcze bardziej? Teraz, kiedy jedynej osoby, która mogła ją uwolnić, która mogła pomóc jej odzyskać swoje własne życie, która mogła sprawić, że wreszcie ruszy naprzód, zostawiając przeszłość za sobą, już nie było. Teraz, kiedy odszedł, nie uwalniając jej wcześniej. Po jej policzkach spłynęły gorące łzy, serce ścisnęło się, odkrywając to, czego umysł jeszcze nie pojął. Jego śmierć odebrała jej tą możliwość. Była uwięziona. Na zawsze. Bez szansy na ucieczkę.


End file.
